


Grant Fucks an Eel That Looks Like Rose

by karrotsandknives



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eels, Face Slapping, Fish Fucking, I'm begging you this was a joke, Implied/Referenced Incest, Other, Please don't fuck eels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrotsandknives/pseuds/karrotsandknives
Summary: It's what the title says.
Relationships: Grant Wilson/Eel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Grant Fucks an Eel That Looks Like Rose

Grant hated how good it felt, he was annoyed by how the slick and slime made his cock twitch and shake, and how when the one eyed eel would barely nip at his balls, just how thrilled he got. His father had acquired the new “pet” through a black market trade, and while it was disgusting and gross, it reminded him so much of Rose. Yes, the same Rose that while quiet at time, was not afraid to grind her heel against his penis. So, when dear Dad was away, he decided to have fun. After all, he worked just as hard as his father, didn’t he deserve a reward? If his father wouldn’t give him one, he’s take it and prove a point at the same time.  
  


But, just like Rose, he was putty in his eel’s hands— er, fins. He bucked his hips into the vice grip the fish had, moaning into his fist like a drunken virgin. It all felt so good, he felt good. He could imagine Rose digging her nails into his shaft, sneering at him. ‘Pathetic.’  
  
“Call me a little piggy,” He whispered, wrapping his hands around the eel and sliding it up and down. He was thankful his father wasn’t here to hear him, to call him what he truly is. He was only sad that it was a fish providing him sexual relief, and not his sister.  
  


“I’m gonna cum,” He whispers to the eel, humping and fucking the slimy thing harder and faster. His hips stutter and he lets out a whorish noise, head turning to the side as his balls spill the cum over the eel and into the water. Once he had settled, the eel was released back into its environment, where it swam away as quickly as possible. Grant was about to tuck himself away and forget the ordeal had ever happened when a leathery glove gripped his chin, turning him towards the face of his father. He looked displeased.

“If you want to be a fish whore, I’ll put leeches on your weak clit and minnows in your ass. Understand me?” Slade growled out. Grant nodded, but his head was dunked underwater by his father, just like it was when he was a little kid. When he was brought up, a hand slapped him across the face, and he knew instantly that it was from the glove with pinprick needles. “Understand me, boy?”

“Yessir.” Grant grunts out, trying not to look at the eel from the corner of his eye. It was exciting, invigorating. He... he liked it. He wanted to do it again. And again. And again.


End file.
